As increasing of rotation speed of a scanner gantry of a Computed Tomography (CT) scanner, increasing of rows of detectors, increasing of capacity of an X-ray tube, and adopting of low dose scanning technology, under a premise of a lowered level of x-ray irradiated on an object to be scanned (a patient), quality of images of the object obtained by CT scanning remains unchanged or is even improved. A process of a CT examination usually includes positioning and registration of an object to be scanned, and one or more series of scanning. The series scanning may be a surview scanning, an axial scanning or a helical scanning.
In view of the above improvement of the CT-related technology, a CT scanning can be completed within one respiratory cycle currently. However, the process such as positioning and registration of an object and scanning preparation for each scanning series often takes a longer time than one respiratory cycle. In the conventional CT scanning process, CT scanning preparation is performed after the positioning and registration of the object, and various scanning processes are independent with each other, i.e., one series of scanning is not associated with the next series of scanning or the scanning of the next object, therefore, it takes a long time for the CT scanning process.